Just Us Two
by Jennoist-OTP
Summary: Ryder and Marley have their first time together. Out-take to Marley's Chance, but can be read as a stand alone. Rated M for smut.


**Hi! Here is (finally, sorry it took so long,) a rather more x-rated version of what happened towards the end of the recent chapter of Marley's Chance, though, as I said in the description, it's pretty much pwp and is nothing much is lost if you don't read that story, (although you should ;P) Also, here is a plea for you to tell me what you think because this is my first ever published smut and I'd really appreciate some feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters etc. etc. **

It had been well over a year since Ryder had first set eyes on Marley Rose, in that first English class of their senior year. Well over a year of longing glances, both screwed up and successful attempts at romance, a catfishing scandal, and long, horrendous weeks spent hundreds of miles apart. But they had gotten through it all. They had picked up the pieces after every curveball that had been thrown their way, and now here they were: perched, clad only in their underwear, on the end of their bed together in their and Santana's New York apartment, exchanging soft, short kisses and whispered exchanges of "I love you."

Ryder looked down intently at his girlfriend, trying to read the look in her piercing blue eyes, nervous to make another move but wanting so desperately to do so at the same time. Marley seemed to instantly read his concern, lifting her right hand from where it had been placed on his shoulder to caress his cheek lightly with her thumb.

"I'm okay," she assured him. "I thought you were supposed to be experienced with this," she teased him with a chuckle when the nervous expression remained on his face.

"Not when it's with the love of my life," he clarified, earning a winning smile in return. Reading his mind again, Marley reached up to initiate a searing kiss, and just like that, Ryder was almost forgetting why he was even nervous, winding his arms around Marley's nearly naked torso and deepening the kiss further, watching Marley shuffle further back onto the bed to lean against the headboard when they parted. He crawled up to face her again, leaning down to reconnect their lips.

They spent long minutes kissing on the bed, Ryder's hands running soothingly over Marley's stomach and waist, her own hands tangling in his hair as their tongues brushed together in a comfortable rhythm. Gradually, Ryder felt Marley begin to move her body downwards, until she was lying horizontally on the bed, her head on one of the pillows, and he moved himself so that he was hovering on top of her before leaning down to place his lips this time on her neck, where he began to teasingly kiss and suck on her pulse point, aiming to leave a mark that would remind him of this encounter for the next couple of days whenever he looked at it, delighting in the satisfied sigh that escaped Marley's lips at the contact, and feeling her hands slip down from his hair to his back, caressing his bare skin as he continued to nip at her neck.

Gradually, Ryder moved his lips down towards Marley's collarbone.

"Mhm…Ry I'm going to be covered in hickeys," Marley tried to complain, the slight giggle betraying her.

"That's a shame for you," he mumbled against her skin with a sarcastic smirk, before moving down further still and reaching the pale pink lace of her bra, before looking up and into her eyes, which were staring at him with a level of intensity he had never seen before.

"Take it off," she told him somewhat boldly, before he even asked the question. He smiled softly before moving his hands behind her back as she lifted her body slightly to give him easier access, before fiddling with the clasp. He was out of practice, and his hands had taken on a slightly nervous shake, so it took him several seconds before he was successfully pulling the item away from her, leaving her clad in nothing but her panties, and flinging it off the bed, not caring where it landed, before turning back towards her and pecking her on the lips again for good measure, then taking the time to admire her. Marley was simply perfect, her slim and toned body glowing in the small light from the bedside lamp.

"You're so beautiful," he reminded her again, upon seeing the nervous look on her face. With that, her expression softened, and he leant down to resume his previous position, before moving towards one of her small but pert breasts, before taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking lightly, feeling her squirm in pleasure beneath him, whilst bringing up his right hand to gently massage the one he was neglecting. After a couple of minutes he quickly looked up to check that Marley was okay, and was greeted with the sight of her laying contentedly on the pillow, eyes closed and smiling slightly. He busied himself with doing the same to her other breast, trying his hardest to ignore his own arousal for now, which he could feel making itself more and more evident.

After a couple minutes more he felt Marley's gentle hands cupping his face and bringing him up for another searing, deep kiss. She said nothing, but Ryder took this to mean that she was ready for something else, so he slowly ran his hands down from her breasts, over her stomach and hips, until they rested on the hem of her underwear, and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Can I?" he asked.

Upon feeling her nod her head against him, he kissed her hard again, before slowly slipping his fingers under the lace and pulling her panties completely down and off over her feet, before looking at all of her for the first time. For only the first time since she had told him what she was ready to do tonight, Marley looked nervous, shuffling about slightly and not looking him in the eye.

"Marley…you're perfect," he reassured her, and she looked at him once more. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Well…" she started, a smile creeping back onto her face and her cheeks tinting pink, "I think I would be fine if maybe…we were even."

Ryder looked down to the only item of clothing that still kept them apart, his boxers, which, despite their bagginess, were doing absolutely nothing to conceal his very obvious physical desire…which was probably why Marley was still giggling, blue eyes transfixed on his covered but bulging arousal.

"Oh. Um yeah…I guess that would make things fair," he chuckled, slowly pulling them down and kicking them off, hoping and praying that Marley's reaction would be positive. He knew she didn't have any prior experience to compare it to, but he was nervous nonetheless. He watched Marley's face as her eyes roamed over his now exposed erection, her chin dropping ever so slightly and her cheeks burning red, before she composed herself with a smile which Ryder could have sworn was almost a smirk.

"_Wow." _She finally said, and he breathed a sigh of relief. With that, he leant down again, hovering on top of her, and kissing her deeply again, relishing the sensation of every inch of her soft, smooth skin against his own, before sitting up a little and running his hands over her upper thighs, and oh so close to _there_.

"Marls…if I do anything you're not comfortable with, or you change your mind, or anything," he started, "just tell me to stop."

Marley looked right into his eyes, spreading her legs a little.

"I don't want you to stop."

Ryder gulped and gave a small smile, before gently pushing her legs further open, fully exposing her, already glistening, before finally cupping her centre with his right hand, allowing himself a small smirk at the reaction he elicited from her, as she moaned, her eyes fluttering shut and lips forming an 'o' shape as he began carefully acquainting himself with her, before she quietly whimpered his name as he found her sensitive bundle of nerves, massaging her with his thumb.

Once she had gotten used to the feeling of him touching her, he moved his hand slightly further down, before running his index and middle finger through her increasingly wet folds, and settling at her entrance, before slowly beginning to push them inside of her, pausing when he heard her gasp and felt her muscles tense up.

"Try to relax your body, my love," he whispered, and she did so, before nodding as a way of giving him permission to continue. He pulled his fingers out of her before gently repeating the action, then again, until his fingers were pumping in and out of her in a gentle rhythm. After a few seconds, he felt her hoist up her upper body until she was sitting, his fingers still working her over. He was about to ask her if she was still okay when she made her reasoning for doing so clear, and in the process, promptly reminded him of his own almost uncomfortable arousal as she tentatively wrapped her hand around his hard shaft, causing him to groan loudly, before beginning to stroke him up and down until her pace matched his, giving him some much needed relief.

However, Ryder's thoughts, as always, had quickly diverted on to other things…he wanted to taste her, but at the same time, didn't want to overwhelm her on her first time. The inner battle must have made its way to the expression on his face, because Marley noticed his hesitation, and broke the silence which had previously only been disturbed by their pleasurable moans and sighs.

"Am I…does this feel good?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yeah…fuck yeah," Ryder breathed out. "I just…I wanna try something else…do you trust me?"

"Of course," she whispered, kissing his temple.

Ryder nodded, and pulled out his fingers, wiping off her wetness on the sheet before gesturing to her to lay down again, which she did. He then moved further down the bed and settled between her legs, before slowly kissing up her left thigh and looking up, seeing her eyes transfixed on his, realising what he wanted. She nodded quickly, and he continued his journey, before placing a final kiss right _on _her, and grinning as he felt her hips buck into his face, before beginning to run his tongue up and down, all over her sex, even dipping inside her once or twice before concentrating on her clit, fully intending to have her quivering in post-orgasmic bliss before he even thought of being inside her fully…after all, he didn't want to hurt her, and he knew that that was the best way to avoid that…plus, he had already decided that eating out Marley was without a doubt the best feeling (and taste) he had experienced in his life so far, and, judging by the increasing volume of Marley's moans, and the way in which her hands were now tugging on his hair…it would appear that she felt the same way too.

Marley wrapped her thighs as gently as she could around Ryder's neck, feeling her abdomen tighten and her body begin to tingle more and more with every gentle flick of her boyfriend's tongue, telling her that she was getting close.

"Mhm, Ry…God…" she panted, trying desperately to verbalise to him how good he was making her feel. A few seconds more was all it took before she was coming hard, loudly groaning Ryder's name again as her entire body shook and her back arched.

Ryder kept going until her body and her grip on his hair had gone slack, before sitting up and admiring the way in which she lay, still panting for breath, yet managing to grin at the same time, before he leant forward and kissed her, allowing Marley to taste herself on his lips.

"That was amazing," she purred, resting for a couple of minutes before turning and reaching for her nightstand and opening the drawer, fiddling for a few seconds before throwing a condom at Ryder, who raised an eyebrow. He had some in his own nightstand, ready for when this time might come, but he hadn't expected that she would. "Santana got me prepared…" she explained.

Ryder grinned and picked up the condom, carefully removing it from the wrapper and rolling it over his shaft, watching in awe as Marley opened her legs for him again.

"I'm ready," she told him. "…Just…be gentle…at first…"

"Of course. I promise," he murmured, kissing her deeply again, before positioning himself at her entrance.

Slowly he began to push inside of her, just a little, before pausing at the strained expression on her face.

"Shit Marls, did I hurt you?" He uttered quickly.

"It's more uncomfortable than sore," she replied, reminding herself again to relax her body, and doing so, before adding, "you can go again," biting her lip as Ryder pushed in further, before pulling out and slowly repeating the action. After a few more careful thrusts, she spoke again. "It feels much better now Ry. You can go a little faster if you want."

Ryder smiled, and did so, picking up his pace enough to get the desired friction his own desire craved, but still being gentle. He held Marley close while they made love, peppering her jawline and neck with small kisses as he went faster still, until they were both panting and moaning each other's names appreciatively, Marley's arms winding around his neck and fingernails digging slightly into his shoulders; after all, she figured it was only fair that they would both have marks to show for this tomorrow morning…

Ryder was hitting just the right spot inside her with every thrust, and before too long, the tight feeling was returning.

"Ryder," she panted into his ear, "I'm-"

"Me too," he interrupted.

"I'm gonna-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was becoming engulfed in pleasure again, crying out Ryder's name at her release, her walls tightening around Ryder's shaft, sending him off the edge too. He buried his face in Marley's neck as he came, muttering obscenities, before all but collapsing on her as they came down, panting, giggling, and hungrily kissing.

Marley lay in a daze, senses still impaired, whilst Ryder discarded of the condom, before re-joining her on the bed and pulling her into his arms.

"How was that?" He asked, still as concerned about her as ever.

"If I'd known it was gonna feel that good," she breathed, "maybe I wouldn't have waited so long."

Ryder chuckled.

"It's good that you waited until you were sure you were ready," he insisted. "I kinda wish I'd waited until finding you. I would have loved for _you _to be _my_ first."

"Never mind," she told him. "Hopefully we'll both be other's last."

"Sounds good to me," he grinned.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her deeply once more before reaching over to his nightstand to turn off the lamp, leaving them in darkness, before reaching for the duvet and lazily draping it over the two of them. They were both sleeping peacefully within minutes.

**Hope you enjoyed! Comments/reviews will be rewarded with imaginary cookies and non-imaginary replies :)**

**Lauren xxx**


End file.
